gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Management Issues
Management Issues is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by aspiring rapper OG Loc from the Burger Shot he works for in the Marina area of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Now, OG Loc has the tunes and the rhymes to kick-start his music career, but it seems he isn't satisfied with it yet. It turns out he now needs somebody to manage his business. He tries to get Madd Dogg's manager, Alan Crawford, to partner with him so he can get deals in the industry, but he doesn't think too highly of Loc and wants to prevent him from entering the music business. Loc suggests that the manager has outlived his usefulness and must be taken out. CJ is told that Crawford is attending an awards ceremony at the Cathay Theater, the only time he isn't with Madd Dogg. Carl then hijacks Alan's driver's vehicle and meets up with the convoy for pickup before 22:00, making sure that the car clean and pristine. Now in the middle of the convoy, CJ must keep his position, as the cars make their way to the ending awards ceremony where Alan, along with a woman, will get into the vehicle. Surprised to find a new driver, Crawford is helpless as his new chauffeur drives to a pier in Verona Beach, with Carl bailing out just before the vehicle plunges deep under the waters, drowning Alan. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *One of Madd Dogg's manager's drivers is eating at the Burger Shot across town *Damage the car to force the driver out *Get in the car *The car is damaged, go and get it repaired *Go and meet up with the other drivers. Don't damage your car *Park your car facing the same way as the other cars *Keep in the middle of the two cars until you reach the awards ceremony *There is a pier to the South that you can dump the car off *Dump the car in the water but make sure no one sees you *Keep your speed up to the end of the pier then bail out *Bail out now Reward The reward for completing this mission is increased Respect. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The license plate of the Elegant that Carl drives during this mission reads "PRE4CHER". *Attacking the guard police will not give the player wanted stars. If the player aims at people with cameras, they will try to "shoot" the player with them. *Driving the car into any water (deeper than the car) (eg. the canal west of the Burger Shot OG Loc works) will also finish the mission. However, this will disable the cutscene when the vehicle plunges into the ocean. *If you fail to exit the car at the right time or at all, you will not fail the mission as the target of the mission is to sink Alan, so it wouldn't matter. *Although Carl is called upon to kill many people during the various missions, this is one of the few in which he explicitly commits murder (not just that of Crawford, but that of an innocent bystander - Crawford's female escort). See also Deconstruction. *If the player doesn't evade the other bodyguards before driving the car into the pier, the bodyguards will witness Alan falling into the water and the completion of the mission will require to kill them as well. *A BMX spawns at the end of the pier that CJ drives the car off of and was probably placed there to make it easier to get to the other side of the pier after the mission. *This mission is similar to the GTA IV mission Entourage where Carl and Niko drives the black Elegant/Lokus against two cars. Barriers can be seen on the road while driving, a policeman and a union worker can be seen against the barrier. Gallery ManagementIssues-GTASA2.jpg|The vehicle containing Alan Crawford going over the end of the pier de:Management Issues es:Management Issues pl:Na menedżerskim szczeblu Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas